1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to camera mounts, especially to electronic imaging camera mounts that are adjustable so as to provide for a horizontally aligned field of view. This invention also relates to camera mounts that attach to windows or other smooth surfaces by means of a vacuum device or devices, usually suction cups, to facilitate easy installation and removal and for not damaging the surface that it is mounted on. Also electronic imaging camera mounts that provide for easy attachment of the camera to the mount and electronic imaging camera mounts that provide a means of producing a mirror image.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Many, if not most electronic imaging observation cameras prior to this invention have required a mounting that was permanently attached to some structure. This required considerable installation time and caused damage to the surface to which they were mounted. If the mount used a clamping device it had to have surfaces it could be clamped onto.
In addition, if the camera had to be moved or removed a considerable amount of time was required in it's removal, and in the repair of the damage to the surface that it was mounted to. This meant that even if the camera could have been used in another location from time to time it was easier and cheaper to use a second camera.
If a mount such as a unattached tripod was use it was subject to being bumped out of alignment by any passer-by, also it required a large amount of floor space to accommodate it.
In the case of electronic imaging cameras used on vehicles as electronic rear view mirrors the cameras had to be permanently attached to the outside of the vehicle, requiring a weather proof housing and some form of vibration isolation to protect the camera from damaging high frequency vibrations, this made for high installation costs and because the camera was mounted on the outside of the vehicle this left the camera subject to theft or vandalism, also the image had to be reversed to provide a mirror image, this required a special reverse image camera or video monitor. The requirements of an electronic rear view mirror meant that the camera would be dedicated to that use.
The field of search showed no prior art patent for support by vacuum of a electronic imaging camera. However a method of support was found on the market unlike that of the present invention. It is manufactured by TransCam Systems. It is a video rear view mirror system that uses double faced foam tape to permanently mount the video camera to the inside of the rear window in a travel trailer or motor home. Once mounted it can not be adjusted or easily removed.
Most users, would find it desirable to have a electronic imaging camera mounting device which would facilitate easy installation and removal. The mounting device should also provide the advantages of a permanent mount, mainly adjustability to produce a horizontally aligned field of view and stability. Also it would be desirable to have the camera be able to look out of a window, and in the case of an electronic rear view mirror it would be an advantage not to have the need for special reverse image camera or video monitor. Allowing the camera or video monitor to be used for other purposes. Some form of vibration isolation would also be desirable. In the case of some motor homes and travel trailers a bedroom is in the rear of the vehicle and if the electronic imaging camera and mount were easily removed it would allow close fitting curtains or blinds to be closed.